A washing machine refers to an apparatus that washes laundry by performing processes of washing, rinsing, and spin-drying laundry using drive power of a motor.
In general, in accordance with the washing process, the washing machine may be classified into a vortex type washing machine (e.g., a totally automatic washing machine), a drum type washing machine, an agitation type washing machine, and the like.
In recent years, an amount of laundry has generally decreased due to a decrease in the average size of families, and thus a demand for small washing machines has increased. In order to match the demand and to minimize the space required to install a washing machine, a small wall-mounted drum type washing machine has been developed.
In general, the wall-mounted drum type washing machine collectively refers to a drum type washing machine that washes a small amount of laundry, and may be relatively smaller or used in a narrow space.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a wall-mounted drum type washing machine 1 in the related art. The tub of an integrated rear panel and tub 2 holds water supplied by a water supply valve (not illustrated in the drawing).
A case 4 forms outer surfaces of the wall-mounted drum type washing machine.
A cylindrical drum 3 is between the tub 2 (FIG. 2) and the case 4, such that the cylindrical drum 3 rotates by rotational power of a motor (not illustrated in the drawing).
A door 5 is installed on a front surface of the case 4, and a user may open the door 5 to place laundry in the drum 3.
A control unit 6 is below the door. The user operates the control unit 6 to selectively or sequentially perform processes of washing, rinsing, and spin-drying the laundry.
The wall-mounted drum type washing machine 1 is operated by opening the door 5, placing the laundry into the drum 3, closing the door 5, supplying electric power to the wall-mounted drum type washing machine 1, and operating the control unit 6.
When the wall-mounted drum type washing machine 1 is operated, the water supply valve is opened such that water flows into the tub 2, and the water flowing into the tub 2 flows into the drum 3. When the water flows into the drum 3 at a predetermined level or more, the motor is operated by a microcomputer, such that rotational power is transmitted to the drum 3. Thus, the drum 3 is rotated by the rotational power of the motor, such that the laundry in the drum 3 is washed.
In general, the wall-mounted drum type washing machine in the related art is installed on a wall by a fixing device such as a bolt or a fixing bracket that may be fixed or attached to the wall. However, unlike general drum type washing machines, the wall-mounted drum type washing machine does not include a spring and a damper to absorb vibrations. Thus, vibrations and noise may be generated when the wall-mounted drum type washing machine contacts the wall surface during operation of the wall-mounted drum type washing machine.
Thus, vibrations and noise generated by the wall-mounted drum type washing machine in the related art may cause some displeasure to the user, and/or may reduce strength of the wall surface.
A conventional wall-mounted washing machine may be disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0077994